Decontaminant generating systems, such as those used to generate vaporous hydrogen peroxide (VHP), have been used to decontaminate large enclosures such as aircrafts from contaminants such as bacteria, molds, fungi, yeasts, and the like. In military applications, it may be necessary to use decontaminant systems in defense against chemical and biological weapons.